


world turning inside out

by turquoisetumult



Category: Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: He knows what Ed’s been turned into. He knows how to stop it. // But he can’t; he won’t.A ficlet looking into Shaun and Ed’s friendship.





	world turning inside out

Shaun’s known Ed for a very long time. (Ed could’ve been a bully – the way he towered over a seven-year-old Shaun – but he chose to be his protect- frien- best mate, instead.)  
  
For as long as Shaun could remember, they’ve been comedians. The duo wrote skits together (avoiding paying attention to teachers), impersonated people together (and sometimes orangutans in Ed’s case), and practiced pulling funny faces together ( _“Aw right, aw right, now do the ‘Aw bollocks, cock this shit and let me blow my brains out now’ one.”_ Shaun nailed that expression every time – mouth warped, lips on opposite sides, as if trying to run away from each other, and two straight and unwavering fingers pointed at the temple).  
  
But 25 years later and Shaun can’t seem to repeat this action.  
  
He knows what Ed’s been turned into. He knows how to stop it.  
  
But he can’t; he won’t.  
  
One day after London’s cleared of the non-zed-word-creatures, Shaun finds Ed still stuck in the Winchester, chewing on his own arm. Shaun lures him home and chains him to the towel rack in the lavatory (it seemed fitting – it being Ed’s preferred room in the entire house).  
  
Two days after, Shaun cleans out the garden shed and gives Ed his own space (he had always wanted a place of his own anyway).  
  
Three days after, and Shaun has video games set up in the shed; Ed’s favorite is the first game that Shaun pops in.  
  
Ed doesn’t respond to much these days – not the video games or his favorite bevvy – but if Shaun pulls a face, such as when he’s just lost a game (he’s not proud that he’s losing to Ed and a non-zed-word-version of Ed, no less) or if Shaun’s simply trying to keep him entertained, Ed gives him a look – one that is between mass confusion and slight amusement, and Shaun knows that somewhere in that flesh-craving exterior lies his best mate, still.  
  
As far as blowing out his friend’s brains to save Liz and himself goes, Shaun’s glad he didn’t do it.  
  
He doesn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Decade-old fic is a still a decade-old and probably kind of crappy. But I thought I'd share anyway. Feedback still appreciated!


End file.
